Fantasme
by Noweria
Summary: Sirius Black est mon fantasme, et je l'aurais. OS anniversaire pour Norik.


Genre : OS

Rating : M

Pairing : SB/BZ

Spécial : Norik je t'adore, restes celui que tu es et bon anniversaire =) je t'adore! (Eh oui la star est black et sexy comme toua =D )

Coaching : Nella mon binôme trans-biscotte (Netellafim pour les non-intimes)

Disclaimer : Si vous lisez ce disclaimer, sachez que dans cette fic vous _ne_ verrez _pas_ Draco se faire faire un **fist fuck**, _ni_ même Théo prendre des boules de geisha dans l'anus, et _encore moins _Severus décalquer le capuccino-fraise de Lucius (surtout qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire), MAIS vous pourrez ensuite vous demander à quoi je carbure, ce qui vous fera regarder différemment le joint/café/nounours à la guimauve que vous tenez entre vos doigts et le jeter au loin avec un air horrifié.Bon, en fait, JKR devrait vraiment, mais vraiment pas lire ce genre de choses. Non parce que je veux pas dire, mais on passe genre sept tomes de Harry Potter en une ligne pour se concentrer sur les improbables histoires de fesses de six personnages de la série là quand même. Un peu comme si on disait, allez soyons fous, que Legolas et Aragorn ils jouent à « où est mon doigt, mais c'est pas vraiment mon doigt » pendant la bataille de minas Tirith. Bon c'est vrai c'est dans une édition spéciale de Tolkien et le jeu c'était « ou est ma Megil » et cherchez pas, le terme bite n'a jamais été retranscrit ou sindarin ou autre. (Et bon pour celles qui veulent savoir Megil ça veut dire épée, en quelque sorte, et c'est le truc le plus phallique que j'ai pu traduire, quels cochons ces elfes tout de même) Et aussi le livre existe probablement mais dans la bibliothèque secrète d'un fan qui l'a acheté au prix de trois bras et un cd de Cindy Sanders. Donc vous pourrez jamais le lire. Bref persos pas à moi. Et Nella je te merde les disclaimers les plus courts sont les meilleurs donc tu vas te faire frire un ornithorynque asthmatique et les oies seront bien gardées. Nan mais c'est pas vrai, quoi sous prétexte que madame étale ses textes (fort sympathiques d'ailleurs, allez les lire) telle la confiture sur un sexe érigé, je devrais faire pareil pour avoir l'insigne honneur de marcher à ses côtés dans la rue (bien que je porte toujours les sacs) ? Donc non, je ne ferais pas de grand disclaimer avec des idées qui partent dans tous les sens genre Harry sur un poney obèse qui part dans la forêt retrouver Draco pour faire une partie de Brelan avant de s'enfourner la tagliatelle de façon peu orthodoxe, ou bien une hypothèse sur la virginité humaine probable de Rusard (l'animale n'étant pas le genre de virginité que j'irais démontrer), parce que honnêtement personne, à moins d'être aveugle, lépreux, mal coiffé et d'être fan de Cindy Sanders ne voudrait coucher avec ce mec. Pourquoi je disais ça déjà? Ouais! Je ferais PAS de long disclaimer... =D

Bla-bla : Alors on a la nouille qui gratte? On veut du décapuchonnage de stylo dans les règles de l'art? De l'affutage de lame dans un recoin sombre? Bande de petites cochonnes, que vous êtes! Vous êtes à la bonne porte. Ceci est avant tout un OS anniversaire pour le poto qu'on aimerait toutes avoir, un homme que j'adore et qui je l'espère restera toujours mon choupiminimeugnon de pote indispensable à mon bon équilibre mental, une de mes sources d'inspiration dans ma vie et un de mes meilleurs amis. Norik, tu es génial, tu n'a rien à envier à qui que ce soit, et je te le dit tout net... on va se la faire cette soirée spongebob! Oh yeah prépare les crackers au fromage j'arrive!

* * *

><p>Sur ce, les gens... ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FANTASME **

**Partie I - De la vision d'un chien**

.

Le balai fendait l'air comme porté par le vent, se rapprochant des astres à chaque mètre. Les yeux chocolat se remplissaient de larmes contre le vent qui les fouettaient, sa mâchoire se crispait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait beau s'accrocher, ses pieds glissaient, il allait bientôt lâcher prise. Les étoiles devenaient presque accessibles, encore un peu, juste un peu. Et puis le balai fatigua brusquement, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'immensité qu'il convoitait. Il tendit le bras vers les cieux, laissant sa monture glisser d'entre ses jambes. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Il regarda son but s'éloigner alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

.

...

.

- Crachez maintenant. Bien. Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous, ma secrétaire s'occupera des détails.

La salle tangue comme la tante Gisèle sur la piste de danse après deux martinis frappés. Merde mais pourquoi il arrive toujours pas à avoir les idées claires? Fait chier il a envie de pisser... toilettes... Trop tard. De toute façon, il sait même plus par où il pisse à cette heure.

- Sirius! T'es vraiment dégoûtant!

- Mgnfgngn.

- Allez, avance, on nettoiera ça plus tard, ma baguette est à Poudlard.

- Mfgn?

- Non, vu ton état tu ferais exploser le cabinet. Allez, dépêche.

Ils arrivent devant un curieux petit bureau avec une curieuse petite dame qui fait de curieuses petites choses, comme c'est curieux!

- Sirius lâche ce stylo!

Mais ce stylo était son seul ami! Le centre de l'univers intergalactique du passe montagne... Et il était curieux et petit aussi. Au final, il se retrouva hors de la petite maison blanche où ils étaient venus, il savait plus trop pourquoi et un truc accrocha son nombril. Par pur réflexe il leva les bras et hurla OUIIIIIIIII avant de s'écraser sur le sol, comme un sac.

- Sirius relève toi. Non, tu ne te rendors pas, le dentiste a dit que tu devais rester éveillé.

- Mfgngngn

- Crache l'herbe! Crache!

- Ptt ptt.

- C'est bien. Allez, on rentre.

Oh il est doux ce tapis. Mon ami le tapis. Tapis tapis gris.

- Sirius relève-toi. Il faut que tu bouges, c'est pas rien, l'extraction d'une molaire. Surtout pour un Animagus, selon le dentiste. Il faut absolument que tu restes éveillé. Prends ça et le baquet de linge on va à la laverie, ça te fera marcher.

.

Oh un rouleau de mornilles. C'est gros, une mornille. C'est pour la machine du linge qu'il faut mettre une mornille, pour que la machine du linge tourne et touuurne et touuuurne pour que le linge soit tout propre.  
>Et la machine, elle est au sous-sol. Donc il faut aller au sous-sol tout en bas.<br>Debout, en comatage intensif devant son rouleau de dix mornilles, Sirius laisse échapper un filet de bave se demandant où caser l'objet. Et puis, ça semble sur le coup une excellente idée digne de Merlin lui-même que le mettre dans son slip, avant de partir, au dehors.

Par un miracle improbable, il parvient à ne pas faire de bruit, et à trouver la poignée de la porte, fermant machinalement la porte avec sa clé, laissant Remus à l'intérieur, et accessoirement ladite clé dans la serrure.

Tiens elle sort d'où cette autre baguette? Oh sa propre baguette s'est dédoublée? Elle a fait un bébé? Petite cochooonne! Sirius se met à rire tout seul comme un imbécile dans le couloir avant d'apercevoir la machine-des-étages. Ascenseur pour les Moldus.

Oui, l'ascenseur c'est cool. Le vieux a eu une bonne idée, d'ailleurs depuis le temps que les escaliers feintent les élèves pour jouer à « qui en fera tomber le plus », il était temps. Pour des raisons économiques et surfaciques, seuls les professeurs avaient le droit de l'utiliser.

Trois pas chassés, une pirouette et on finit en glissade pour le fun. À vingt et une heures, c'est pas...

.

- Black.

Oh ben si, Snape fait sa ronde. Snapinichounet. Snapounouchinounet d'amour. Le grand con.

- Black je ne sais pas ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci mais je te prierais de...

Le rot monumental que Sirius lui balança dans la figure aurait achevé un cheval. Et aurait raflé un prix en passant. Sirius vit Snape sortir de son champ de vision et continua sa marche en sautillant. Il entendit à peine le juron que lui lança le maître des potions, de toute façon, les petits lapins de la forêt le protégeaient du méchant pas beau.

Oh ! La jolie petite cage grise qui pouvait contenir deux pygmées anorexiques au maximum...  
>Il articula « sous-sol », c'est à dire qu'il le pensa très fort et qu'un borborygme sortit de sa bouche et qu'il appuya comme un camé sur le bouton du sous-sol. La chose se mit en marche et s'arrêta au septième. Ah c'était pas le bon bouton.<p>

C'est quoi ce truc contre lui? Le mur de la machine est froid.

.

- Je t'aime...

- Mfgn?

- Non, ne fais rien ! Laisse-moi juste... Oh Merlin tu es déjà dur...

Y'a un truc qui lui appuie sur là où il avait envie de pisser tout à l'heure et qui fait mal. Y'a une personne dans cette ascenseur il en est presque sûr.

- Mgn...

- Toi aussi ça te plait je le sais... On se retrouve dans ma chambre, mon ange.

.

Et pouf il refaisait froid dans la cage.  
>L'ascenseur fit trois fois l'aller-retour entre le sous-sol et le septième avant que Sirius ne sorte au cinquième, reprenne l'ascenseur et descende là où il le devait. C'est à dire au troisième, là où Remus attendait mort d'inquiétude que Sirius n'ait pas dilapidé toutes leurs économies «lavage» tout seul.<p>

Avec ces elfes libérés, la radinerie du directeur et les caisses vides de l'école il devait racler sur l'argent qu'il n'avait pas pour ne pas puer à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Si seulement les petits sorts de lavage n'avaient pas été interdits par le ministère pour « comprendre les Moldus et permettre une intégration meilleure dans le monde de l'économie ».

Le moindre sort était repéré et c'était une amende bien salée qu'il fallait payer. Les caisses du ministère aussi étaient vides depuis la guerre. C'était pas faute de donner des cours de « réparation, rangement et couture » sous couverture à peine voilée de Poudlard, mais on ne pouvait pas montrer le sort trois fois par semaine non plus.

Il prit le grand brun avec une chaussure noire (l'autre ayant disparu entre le dentiste et Poudlard) sous le bras, le baquet de linge dans l'autre. Il va sans dire que la porte aura besoin d'être réparée, il avait dû user de sa force de loup pour la forcer. Faudra être prudent s'il se met à mater des magazines coquins dans les jours qui viennent.

.

...

.

Mal au crâne. Un bruit assourdissant cogne dans sa tête. Il avait oublié qu'on pouvait avoir mal aux cheveux. Mais quel est le sombre crétin qui produit cette odeur immonde?

- Bois.

- Ptiiiin...

- Bois ou je te le fais avaler de force.

- Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Allez, bois ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

.

Sirius ouvre un œil après de gros efforts, et referme immédiatement la paupière. La lumière lui a cramé la rétine. L'odeur qui inonde ses poumons c'est le café fort que Remus lui a mis sous le nez. C'est dégueulasse ! Il détourne la tête et marmonne sûr que Remus le laissera tranquille. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être naïf quand il a la tête dans le pâté.

Et puis il se débat avec la force d'un spaghetti sous crack quand le loup-garou prend son visage et lui ouvre les mâchoires pour faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Qui vient apparemment de sortir de la bouilloire.

.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, Sirius.

- Je t'emmerde, tu as failli me faire cuire les boyaux !

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu dormirais encore. C'était pour ton bien !

- Attends qu'on t'arrache une molaire... murmura l'Animagus

- Tu as dit quoi?

- J'ai plus le temps de retirer la tache sur mon polaire, articula-t-il plus fort.

- Ah. On ira faire une machine ce soir, de toute façon. Porte autre chose.

.

Sirius regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Machinalement il ouvrit la bouche pour vérifier. Il avait une couture à peine visible au fond de la bouche, qui tirait légèrement, sans faire trop mal. De longs cheveux tombèrent devant son visage. Il devrait vraiment penser à les couper. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait gardé sa coupe « tout va mal » mais, en fait, ces grandes mèche couleur corbeau lui allaient plutôt bien.

Enfin… Tout de même, quand il laissait pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos on avait tendance à l'appeler « madame ». Il regarda sa montre : huit heures trente. Il n'avait que deux cours aujourd'hui en remplacement de certains professeurs, dont le professeur Flitwick, qui était définitivement parti à cause de la guerre.

Il avait trouvé, après la bataille, que la vie était trop courte alors il s'est acheté un petit bateau pour courir les mers avec madame Flitwick et son canari.  
>Il passa les doigts sur sa barbe de trois jours, longeant la mâchoire carrée, observant un quelconque défaut qui aurait eu l'outrecuidance de venir élire domicile sur son visage.<p>

.

- Sirius !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as cours dans dix minutes.

- J'ai cours qu'à dix heures.

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

.

Le nouveau professeur sortit en trombe de la douche, balança ses vêtements partout dans l'appartement, fit un panier avec son caleçon dans le bac à linge sale, couru la quenelle à l'air jusqu'à trouver de quoi sortir sans briser une innocence (chose devenue rare dans ce château), prit du café dans une tasse -une fois qu'on avait constaté que c'était la dernière chose de chaude et comestible dans l'appartement, le goût devenait acceptable- passa devant un miroir et fit un clin d'œil coquin à son reflet avant de s'en aller, un paquet de feuilles et sa baguette sous le bras. Le tout sous le regard blasé de Remus qui ouvrit tranquillement la Gazette avant de siroter son café.

Il piqua un sprint dans les couloirs de quinze bornes de longs (mais quel crétin avait eu cette idée alors que la magie permet d'agrandir les salles? Hein? Je vous le demande), fit un dérapage contrôlé et il arriva pile juste après le dernier élève, classe, précis, Sirius. Oui Sirius était un qualificatif selon Sirius.

Après le brouhaha de rigueur, le silence se fit et à ce moment, professeur et élèves se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil avec la même détresse au fond de la pupille. Faut commencer le cours.

Bon, cours de sortilèges, ils devaient faire disparaître une chaise dans des flammes vertes. Que celui qui avait écrit le programme scolaire lui dise à quel moment on pouvait caser ça autour du gigot du dimanche, il lui dirait sa façon de penser.

Il observa bien sa classe. Son « cousin » dans la branche Malefoy, son filleul, la lointaine famille aussi avec Ron et le dernier espoir qu'à l'avenir la magie ne serve pas qu'à une vaste dépravation éhontée, alias Hermione. Les septième année, donc Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ouh ben ça allait pas être triste.

Il énonça rapidement la formule et le geste et ce qui devait se produire se produisit. Hermione réussit du premier coup en faisant varier la couleur et la force des flammes, Harry faillit faire cramer le château avec sa baguette de sureau **(1)**, Malefoy réussit parfaitement, pas un pet de lapin en moins, mais pas en plus non plus. Quant à Neville et Crabbe c'était assez nul pour qu'un poulet tétraplégique puisse se permettre de leur jeter des pierres – à se demander comment ils étaient passés en septième année, ces deux Tartempion-.

Le reste de la classe était quand même dans la moyenne, Parkinson, Zabini, Lovegood et Parvati à part. On aurait presque dit qu'ils s'ennuyaient et qu'ils faisaient le minimum pour partir au plus vite.

Lovegood? Il fit signe à la jeune femme qui vint jusqu'à son bureau. Apparemment personne ne l'avait remarquée.

.

- Luna tu fais quoi ici?

- Le sort de flammèche, pourquoi?

- Non je veux dire dans cette classe. Précisa Sirius abasourdi d'avoir à le faire.

- Oh. Je vais y aller alors, dit-elle alors que la moitié de la classe se fichait d'elle.

- Nan, nan on finit dans une demi-heure, laisse. Je donnerais un mot pour ton professeur. Tu aurais dû être où? Il prit un papier et une plume.

- Potions.

- Oh mon petit Snivel... Malefoy arrête ça tout de suite!

.

Comme à chaque cours ou presque, Malefoy et Potter se battaient. Comme une tradition ancestrale en fait. Preuve en était, le jour où ils se sont croisés sans se gueuler dessus la classe entière les a regardés avec insistance jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, gêné, balance un « crétin » du bout des lèvres pour qu'on les lâche.

Sans se démonter, Sirius attrapa le « bras maudit » de chaque sorcier, accessoirement celui qui tient la baguette -ou autre chose aussi, mais c'était pas l'heure du repas- pour le lever. Harry avait un début de coquard et Draco avait visiblement très mal au ventre.

.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous chier dessus en cours? On vous fout la paix dehors, alors défoulez-vous à ce moment-là, c'est le minimum pour le reste de la classe!

- Mais Sirius...

- Professeur, Harry. Tu es aussi fautif que lui. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, même en cours de potions. Vous resterez après la classe. Hermione, et toi Zabini vous resterez aussi en tant que préfets. **(2)**

Dans un silence plombé, il lâcha les mains des deux jeunes hommes qui tombèrent chacun lourdement sur leur chaise en continuant de s'insulter copieusement du regard. Si les yeux pouvaient parler, ils se seraient déjà vomi à la face l'un l'autre. Le quart d'heure restant fut extrêmement long, surtout pour les deux éternels ennemis. Malgré les remonte-moral, Ron et Nott, aucun des deux ne se faisait d'illusions. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

Le moment fatidique de la fin du cours sonna et, tels les condamnés à la chaise électrique, Harry et Draco trainèrent les pieds jusqu'au bureau professoral.

.

- Bien. Miss Granger et Monsieur Zabini prendront des notes pour vous pour les cours que vous louperez à savoir ceux de potions et de sortilèges, les trois suivant pour chaque matière. Ces... quatorze heures vous les passerez au sous-sol à refaire les stocks de madame Chourave, vous vous occuperez de toutes les plantes avec un quota à remplir, et si jamais vous finissez avant, on vous trouvera de quoi vous occuper. J'ose espérer que les devoirs de préfets passent avant la haine profonde que vos maisons se vouent donc monsieur Zabini vous prendrez les notes de sortilège que monsieur Potter copiera et vous Miss Granger les notes de potions bien évidement copiées par monsieur Malefoy. Des questions?

- Mais Sirius...

- Harry, ici je suis professeur, et justement parce que tu es mon filleul, tu te dois de pas ternir mon image en te comportant comme un gamin devant tout le monde à dix-huit ans.

- Tu dis ça alors que tu étais le premier à faire l'imbécile quand tu étais à Poudlard. Tu es injuste...

- Harry. Les choses changent, et ce que je faisais n'a rien à voir avec toi. Alors maintenant prenez vos affaires, je ne veux plus vous voir.

.

La porte claqua alors que Sirius se remettait mal de son cœur, qui battait trop fort. Il n'aimait pas gronder Harry, encore moins devant tout le monde. Et Harry le détestait maintenant. Il sortit et vit Remus adossé au mur, souriant.

.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Pense à venir le faire venir sur mon lit de mort que je lui reparle au moins une fois avant de mourir.

- Pas sûr qu'il me parle plus qu'à toi. C'est toi son parrain, moi je ne suis qu'un ami de son père.

- Et encore il a des doutes. Tu as le visage d'un gosse de vingt ans.

- Tu fais à peine plus Sirius.

- C'était ça ou ressembler à vie à un SDF dans le coma. Je me demande pourquoi Chourave ne commercialise pas ce remède.

- Le passage à côté de la mort je suppose?

- Ouais. Peut-être.

- Au fait, voilà les mornilles, j'ai laissé tout le linge au sous-sol, tu pourras y aller? J'ai cours dans cinq minutes.

- Ouais. À ce soir alors.

.

Remus partit donner cours aux troisième année Poufsouffle et mettre à nu leurs complexes intérieurs que le professeur allait révéler à toute la classe grâce aux Epouvantards, tandis que Sirius partit vers le monte-Moldus. Sauf qu'une chose en robe violette clignotant orange avec plein de poils blancs se plaça devant lui. Non, pas Trewlaney dans sa semaine naturiste, mais Dumbledore.

.

- Mon cher Sirius! Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de vous!

- Bonjour professeur, ça peut attendre ? J'ai une lessive et après...

- Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne touchera votre linge, venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de votre voix au ministère pour défendre la cause de notre école.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Mais oui, mais oui...

.

Le vieillard entraîna l'Animagus en entourant ses épaules d'un bras et ils partirent directement vers le portail pour transplaner. Louche était un mot trop faible.  
>Après cinq longues heures de négociations, trois de déjeuner, et une d' « au revoir », Sirius revint allégé d'une somme coquette pour que l'école continue son bonhomme de chemin sans avoir à allouer un secteur pour des visites touristiques.<p>

Il s'était avéré que Malefoy père aussi était là avec un chéquier dont l'odeur avait rameuté tout le gratin des requins du ministère et qui ne se lassait d'éventer son incommensurable égo alors que la populace lui léchait avidement les pieds. Il va sans dire que Sirius avait tout fait pour battre Malefoy au jeu de qui donnera le plus avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait couillonner par Dumbledore.

La nuit tombée, on le laissa partir, et il surprit un bureaucrate gras et bigleux à faire un geste obscène (il caressait langoureusement l'un des chèques en lui susurrant des mots doux) alors qu'il transplanait.

.

- Vous êtes vraiment désespéré, hein?

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point... répondit le directeur.

- Et pour les cours? J'en avais deux de plus aujourd'hui.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Minerva s'est chargée de faire les heures de permanence.

- Oh. Il faudra que je la remercie. Bonne soirée, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonne soirée, Sirius. Oh, il y a de quoi en cuisine, si vous avez faim.

- Merci.

.

L'Animagus regarda son couloir avec une sorte de petit crépitement au creux du ventre. Il était vanné, sa journée avait été un pur concentré de cassage de crâne et psychologiquement, il était fin prêt au contact du doux moelleux de son oreiller sur sa joue, de la détente de ses muscles sous son énorme couette. Et le monte-moldus s'ouvrit au moment où il passait devant en faisant un joli petit bruit de clochette. Merde.

Le pas trainant, plus à reculons qu'autre chose, il finit par atterrir dans la cage en fer qui se referma sur lui alors qu'il se retournait. Il alluma sa baguette (Dumbledore avait oublié le détail de la lumière dans l'appareil) et allait appuyer sur un

bouton quand elle se mit en marche vers les étages du haut. Il tenta sa chance mais apparemment quelqu'un d'autre l'avait appelée avant. Comme Severus refusait d'utiliser « la chose » et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui faisait des rondes, l'appel provenait d'un jeune glandu qui se pensait malin. Il se mit tout au fond de l'appareil (soit un demi-pas en arrière) et tenta un sort d'invisibilité partielle. C'était loin d'être totalement efficace mais comme il n'y avait presque aucune lumière ça irait.

Il monta jusqu'au septième, le voyant du bouton s'était allumé. Et les portes s'ouvrirent, un Lumos éclaira trop brièvement l'espace et un dos se colla à son torse. Enfin surtout des fesses contre ses reins.

.

- Tu m'as manqué, mon ange.

Cette voix... Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Mais pour mettre un nom sur une voix dans le noir, c'était coton. Surtout avec ce fessier qui poussait contre son tuyau-à-pipi. En plus c'était une voix d'homme. Jeune, c'était donc bien un élève, mais un jeune homme quand même. Et qui savait que celui qui devait être derrière lui était un homme.

- Toujours muet? Désolé pour la rapidité d'hier soir. Je crois qu'il y avait un prof au troisième.

- Mmh mmh, fit le gryffondor.

Les jeunes sont de plus en plus pervers, se dit-il. Il voulait attendre encore quelques secondes que l'ascenseur s'arrête à nouveau pour coincer l'autre au mieux, celui-là au pire. Même pour lui c'était trop gênant de se révéler maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout bloqué, on a notre temps, ce soir.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand il sentit une main sur son entrejambe, main très audacieuse, soit dit en passant. Soit il se révélait maintenant et passait pour un monstrueux pervers qui avait fait «mmh mmh» soit il attendait et passerais pour un monstrueux pervers qui avait fait «mmh mmh» et à qui on avait touché le zibouiboui. Trop tard. Le petit oiseau était sorti.

- Tu as froid? Attends, je vais t'aider mon cœur.

La main massait de haut en bas et Sirius médusé hésitait entre se cogner violemment la tête contre les murs et tout nier en bloc dans sa conscience. Il choisit la seconde option. Parler maintenant était un pur suicide. Par contre il effacerait la mémoire de la planète entière dès le lendemain. Dès qu'il aura trouvé le moyen de le faire sans l'effet secondaire « légume attitude ».  
>A force de frotter, le génie sort de sa lampe pour demander qui lui brise les noix. Là, c'était pareil et, oh, jamais Sirius n'aurait baissé les yeux, même s'il n'y voyait rien. C'était rendre réel le fait que le bas de ce corps lui appartienne aussi.<p>

- J'aime quand tu es comme ça. Attends...

.

Attendez, pourquoi il bouge comme ça? Nan mais sérieusement il compte faire... *biiiiiiiip*  
>Explications de la conscience de secours de Sirius. Un truc chaud, mou, profond s'est mis sur son mini-lui. Autrement dit une bouche. Fellation. Un illustre inconnu était en train de faire une fellation à Sirius à vingt et une heures quinze passées dans un monte-Moldus. Bien. Tout va bien. Azkaban c'était bien, il avait ses petites habitudes, commencé une relation digne d'un gros syndrome de Stockholm avec ses gardiens, une fois qu'on saura qu'il avait son shabadabada dans la bouche d'un élève -car ça se saura- il pourra y retourner pour un long séjour. Cool.<br>La bouche devenait moins hésitante et le professeur avait vraiment du mal à retenir ses hanches de bouger ou ses mains de venir sur la tête du plus jeune.

- Élève, lui disait sa conscience, c'est un élève.

- Putain ouais et déjà expert à son âge ! Oh, le petit saligaud !

- C'était pas l'idée...

.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, partagé entre la honte et le plaisir, Sirius se retenait de venir entre les lèvres douces, cachant ses yeux avec son bras même si c'était inutile, retenant souffle et gémissements. La langue repassa de toute sa largeur avant que la bouche n'engloutisse le membre à nouveau. Sirius laissa échapper un long gémissement proche du hurlement de chien avant de se laisser aller.

Durant de longues secondes, il sentit la semence sortir. Mince, des années sans sexe, et il faisait un grand cru. Cuvée Gryffondor 2010. La langue continua son travail jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement mou, et le jeune homme remonta. Non il n'allait pas... des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et Sirius ferma machinalement les yeux. Trop douces, trop parfaites, c'en était étonnant que ce soit un garçon, il avait des gestes presque trop tendre, mais fermes en même temps.

Non, Sirius n'était pas forcément attiré par les hommes. Mais juste : douze ans en prison. Non, non vous ne voyez pas encore. Imaginez juste douze longues années juste après votre puberté non consommée en prison, dans une pièce où chaque recoin est visible de l'extérieur par des gardes qui passent constamment devant en vous reluquant au travers des barreaux. Voilà. Même Remus a dû mettre des limites quand ils ont emménagé ensemble à Poudlard.

Une langue vint naturellement dans sa bouche et Sirius ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Son cerveau était à plat et il se laissait simplement guider, les mains sur les hanches fines de cet élève.  
>Élève...<br>Il eut un sursaut qui le fit se séparer du plus jeune.

.

- Tu as entendu quelque chose?

- Mmh...

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne peut nous voir. Mais tu as raison, il est temps de partir.

.

L'ascenseur se débloqua et il remonta jusqu'au septième étage. Le jeune homme se serra contre lui et posa la tête sur son torse, serrant sa taille. C'était chaud, agréable. Sirius s'en voulait énormément, si seulement il avait parlé avant que tout ça n'arrive... La porte s'ouvrit, et la lumière entra. Mais rien ne fut visible, l'autre n'était plus là, il s'était... évaporé?  
>Bon d'accord une guerre, un séjour à Azkaban, re-guerre et un traitement de six mois qui avait failli le tuer... ah oui effectivement il devait être pas mal dérangé en fait.<br>Bon, apparemment il fantasmait sur les hommes un peu jeunes. Trouver Remus et le soudoyer. On doit toujours se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Il se rendit compte qu'il attendait depuis dix minutes face au septième étage comme un couillon et se décida à appuyer sur le bouton du sous-sol.  
>Après deux ou trois salles qui contenaient du linge propre à repasser, du linge sale mais encore mettable, du linge sale suspect et du linge propre repassé (cette dernière pile étant réduite à un coin étonnamment petit dans la première salle) Il arriva dans la salle aux machines.<p>

Dix énormes machines qui lavaient, séchaient et vous ruinaient. En moins de deux.  
>Sirius vit les deux grands paniers comprenant leur linge, à lui et à Remus et un petit mot sur chacun des baquets. Il y avait le nombre de machines à faire les spécificités du triage, de la température. Évidemment Sirius prit le tout en en enfourna la plus grande quantité possible dans le tambour. Trois monstrueuses heures plus tard tout était propre et sec. Pas repassé, mais mettable quand même.<p>

Ce fut donc à une heure et demie que Sirius arriva dans la chambre. Il posa son chargement quelque part où il y avait de la place et partit directement rejoindre Lupin dans le lit. Car oui, il n'y avait qu'un lit et entre hommes, aucun ne voulait se péter la colonne vertébrale à dormir sur le canapé.

Il était crevé et pourtant quand il s'allongea, la nuque gracile lui parut plus accessible, plus désirable. Étrange. Il souffla légèrement pour faire réagir le loup garou qui se gratta immédiatement le cou, perturbant sans ménagements la masse de cheveux souples couleur de lune. **(3)**

Il adorait l'emmerder. Il souffla à nouveau, et le manège recommença. Encore une autre fois et l'autre s'assit directement sur le lit. Remus était beau, voire très beau. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, à moitié raides, gris qui barraient la moitié de son visage. Et généralement, dans l'obscurité, ses yeux prenaient la couleur de l'or. Son corps fin, androgyne aurait pu donner envie aux trois quart de Poudlard s'il ne se cachait pas sous des vêtements rapiécés trop grands.

Mais à cette heure, avec les énormes cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux injectés de sang, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, et un nombre incalculable de nœuds sur la tête il aurait coupé l'envie à une succube en rut. Surtout vu la colère qui se dessinait sur ses traits.

.

- Quoi, _exactement_? Fit le lycan en détachant chaque syllabe. Sa voix était un peu éraillée.

- Rien.

Remus se retourna d'un coup sec en ramenant la couette sur sa tête sans un mot de plus.  
>Et Sirius souffla. Son instinct de survie s'était barré très loin il y a pas mal de temps.<p>

- Fais ça encore une fois et je te jette par la fenêtre.

Il était très sérieux. Il l'avait fait une fois, et l'Animagus s'en était sorti parce que leur chambre donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était Madame Bibine qui l'avait sauvé ce jour-là.

- Remus...

- Sirius tu commences sérieusement à me les briser menu alors dépêche-toi de...

- Couche avec moi.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, bonne nuit.

- Allez, quoi. Sois sympa.

Lupin s'assit de nouveau et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux.

- Tu penses vraiment que de un là j'en ai envie, de deux qu'en me suppliant comme ça j'accéderai à ta demande, et que trois j'ai envie de faire ça avec mon meilleur ami, qui, au passage, est un homme?

- Oui?

- Non. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, dit Remus en se recouchant.

- Depuis quand les hommes, ça te dérange?

- Bien essayé mais tu ne connais pas mes goûts et je ne te les dirai pas, le sujet est clos... Si tu ne retires pas ta main illico, tu pisseras de travers jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

- T'es nul.

- Bonne nuit aussi.

.

Le lendemain, comme d'habitude, Sirius se leva avec une trique assez dure pour assommer un cheval de petite taille. Comme d'habitude, il se débarrassa du problème en quelques coups de poignets au-dessus des toilettes avant de pisser, puis sa course contre la montre recommença avant qu'il ne donne cours. Par pur bonheur, il se trouvait qu'il avait fait la lessive la veille au soir, donc il avait le linge à portée de main. Ce qui le fit arriver exactement une minute en avance devant la salle de cours. Pour constater que seule Luna était là, assise contre le mur à jouer avec un curieux petit appareil électronique qui demandait une manipulation rapide des pouces des deux mains.

.

- Euh...

- Bonjour professeur Black, fit la jeune femme sans détourner le regard de son petit plombier de pixels.

- Où sont les autres?

Il vérifia mentalement, c'étaient bien les Serdaigle qu'il avait normalement.

- Certainement dans leur chambre, ou à Pré-au-Lard. J'en ai aperçu dans le parc aussi.

- Les cours ont été annulés?

- Oui. Comme chaque samedi, professeur.

- Oh.

- Hermione et Blaise sont dans la salle de classe.

- Ah. Merci Luna. Bon samedi alors.

- Bon samedi professeur.

.

Cette fille était au moins aussi siphonnée que lui. Elle irait loin, cette petite. Sirius entra et vit Hermione et Blaise, chacun les fesses en appui sur les rebords des pupitres du premier rang. La Gryffondor tenait un cahier et quelques feuilles dans ses bras et Blaise avait un sac en bandoulière. Moldu, le sac. Faut dire que, même pour un Serpentard, avoir ses bouquins tout le temps dans un chaudron de 30 centimètres de diamètre c'est pas ce qu'on a fait de plus pratique.

.

- Bonjour, fit le maraudeur d'un ton qui se voulait jovial. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Bonjour professeur, fit Hermione en se rapprochant, en fait on a un problème concernant les cours de potions.

- Quoi, c'est bien à toi de prendre les notes, non?

- Oui, oui, il n'y a pas de problème pour ça, mais on est toujours sensés rendre une fiole à la fin du cours, et comme on a eu potion hier après-midi...

- Oh.

- Et le professeur Snape n'était pas au courant de la punition, enchaina Blaise. Alors il n'a pas compris pourquoi Draco et Potter n'étaient pas là.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de l'informer de tout ça. Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. On leur fera faire leurs potions en bloc à la fin de leur punition.

- Bien professeur.

- Au revoir, fit Blaise en partant les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

- Hermione? La jeune femme se retourna alors qu'elle allait passer la porte.

- Oui?

- Harry il... Il m'en veut beaucoup?

- Je crois. Mais ça lui passera. Vous savez, il vous aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Merci. À lundi.

- À lundi professeur.

.

Il prit une grande inspiration et partit vers l'antre de la bête. On était samedi, donc Snape devait trouver un moyen révolutionnaire pour être encore plus repoussant de jour en jour. À ce stade, c'était obligé. Il marcha, trouvant les couloirs de plus en plus froids et sombres jusqu'à la porte de Snape. Elle dégageait une aura étrange, comme un plat qu'on sort du réfrigérateur après deux semaines et qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment comestible et sans conséquences graves pour le transit.

- Entrez, fit une voix de l'intérieur.

Sirius poussa la porte et s'avança dans un silence de tombeau.

- Eh ben. Une ambiance de folie, ici!

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir pour la punition.

- Bah voilà, c'est fait, maintenant j'y vais.

- Non. Il va falloir les surveiller, fit Snape et s'adossant à son bureau, croisant les bras. Je doute que tu y aies pensé mais laisser ces deux-là, seuls et avec des plantes probablement toxiques, même un sombre crétin l'aurait évité.

- Bah évidemment que j'y ait pensé, Pomona...

- N'y sera pas, la plupart de ses cours tombent durant les punitions... Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et voilà, tu as fait une connerie et comme d'habitude tu comptes sur les autres pour réparer.

- Hey Snivellus, je t'interdis de...

- La ferme Black ! Ca ne prend plus tes insultes à deux noises. Laisse-moi réfléchir et range ta baguette, je suis plus doué que toi à ce jeu-là.

.

Et comme toujours à chaque fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête depuis que Sirius était professeur, le Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. Oui parce que Severus faisait la potion pour Remus alors c'était une sorte de trêve. Et il eut une idée. Bon il avait toujours des idées avec lesquelles aucun esprit sain ne voulait avoir à faire, mais, là, elle ne lui semblait pas trop mauvaise.

.

- Et si on les laissait?

- Pardon? T'es encore plus atteint que je pensais ma parole...

- Nan écoute. Si ton filleul et le mien se battent constamment c'est parce qu'ils savent qu'on va les séparer et qu'il n'y aura pas de blessés. Comme toi et moi à l'époque. Mais je t'aurais jamais vraiment fait mal, tu vois, fit l'Animagus en omettant soigneusement l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Le premier soir, ils sortiront avec une ou deux dents en moins, un coquard et peut être des cheveux en moins, mais Harry est trop gentil pour tuer qui que ce soit et ton filleul trop...

- Trop quoi?

- Pleutre. Murmura Sirius. Il faut dire que Severus avait des fioles d'acide à portée de main.

- J'avoue qu'il n'est pas du genre à se mouiller. Il faudrait le tester.

.

...

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE Sirius? Le regard de Remus était sans appel

- Rien, rien je ne voudrais pas te distraire de ta merveilleuse lecture de... Créatures dangereuses du monde magique? Tu lis ton autobiographie?

- Je t'emmerde. Allez, accouche.

- T'es sûr?

- Non mais si tu me le dis maintenant, je serais enfin débarrassé de la bougeotte que tu traînes depuis deux jours.

- C'est fou comme tout ce que tu dis a l'air contrôlé...

- Sirius… La ce n'était pas que le regard du lycan qui était sans appel.

- Bon, ok. Mettons que je sois en manque.

- Tu es toujours en manque. Argent, vêtements, idées, sexe...

- Bon, ça va, je parle de sexe là.

- Ah.

- Bon ben mettons que je commence à... disons, fantasmer.

- Je suis dedans?

- Non. Enfin, je crois pas.

- Alors tu peux continuer.

- Ok. Bon ben, en fait, admettons que je fantasme sur un homme et admettons que cet homme soit plus jeune que moi mais, tu vois, pas beaucoup, hein? Enfin biologiquement parlant, hein, comme disent les Moldus et puis admettons...

- Sirius, dis-moi ce qu'il y a tu commences à me gonfler avec ta fausse bonne conscience et tes « admettons »...

- Je fantasme sur un élève.

Le regard de Remus aurait pu englober une conférence de bureaucrates (tu veux dire quoi par là ? Regard de 4bornes de long je sais l'expression existe pas). L'Animagus se leva d'un bond et couru dans la salle de bain, le visage rouge de honte.

- Sirius ! Ouvre cette porte ! Remus battait contre le bois pour rien.

- Non, fit une voix étouffée.

- Sirius si tu veux qu'on en parle, sors de là.

- Non. Tu n'as rien entendu ! Oublie tout.

- Je ne peux PAS Sirius. Sors.

- Non.

- Sors ou je le dit à Harry.

- Sale mécréant, fit l'Animagus en sortant. C'est la cinquième fois que tu l'utilises contre moi.

- Je sais. Allez, raconte. Qui c'est, déjà?

- Tu ne me dis pas que c'est mal?

- Non je te demande déjà qui c'est.

- Je sais pas.

- Non attends, je sais que c'est un élève, et qu'il est en septième année... en tout cas il ressemble a un septième année

- Bon, déjà, il n'a pas onze ans, je n'appellerais donc pas les médicomages pour te castrer. Bien qu'il soit de mon devoir de te signaler que tu as trente-cinq piges. Oui, même si tu en parais vingt. Ensuite?

- Il a le crane presque rasé, fit Sirius en se souvenant de la sensation sous la main. Mais je ne connais pas son visage.

- Ok il me faut une explication là. Et n'oublie rien sauf les détails bizarres.

Sirius se tordit les doigts en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ben tu vois l'ascenseur, je suis monté dedans et l'ascenseur est monté au septième sans que je lui demande et là il est entré. Ensuite, ce sont les détails que tu ne veux pas savoir et ensuite quand les portes se sont rouvertes il a disparu.

- C'était réel?

- Oui, même plus que réel, je veux dire...

- La ferme.

- Ok.

- Et tu n'as appuyé sur aucun bouton de l'ascenseur?

- Non.

- Alors c'est pas un fantasme.

- Pardon?

- Sirius, tu es doué, voir excellent en magie pratique, mais tu es nul en théorie. Personne à part un mage puissant comme Merlin ne peut créer ce genre de trucs. Surtout sans baguette. C'est donc qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre. Après s'il avait un moyen de disparaître rapidement, c'est à voir.

- Tu veux dire qu'un élève m'a vraiment su...

- STOP. Et oui. Le truc c'est de savoir pourquoi. Je ne remets pas en cause tes atouts physiques mais de là à venir faire ça à l'improviste sans que tu sois au courant...

- Ohmerlinc'esthorrible !

- Oh c'est pas un drame non plus, il est majeur après tout...

- Il m'a pris pour un autre.

- Là, t'es dans la merde. Et surtout tu es un pervers de ne pas lui avoir dit avant qu'il... enfin tu vois.

- Je sais. Je suis un mooonstre!

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne retentes jamais la chose. Sors de ce rebord de fenêtre, Sirius. Et ne prends plus ce monte-Moldus.

- Mais il a dû s'en rendre compte que l'autre, c'était pas l'autre. Enfin qu'il s'était trompé! Et je l'ai laissé faire!

- Tu vas pas me dire que...

- Si, je dois lui dire. Je me ferais peut être virer mais je peux pas garder ça pour moi et le laisser avec un doute, ce serait vraiment moche de ma part. Et après, je demanderai à Dumbledore de lui effacer ça de la mémoire. Et j'irai élever des poules en Alaska.

- Sirius.

- Non, pas en Alaska. Au Tibet. C'est bien le Tibet.

.

Deux bras l'entourèrent tendrement et Sirius, les traits défaits vit les deux grandes orbes jaunes de Remus tout près de lui. Un baiser sur sa tempe lui redonna confiance. Remus était fier de sa décision, et ça pouvait se comprendre.** (4)**

Il fut décidé que Sirius irait à l'ascenseur, puisque c'était là qu'était l'élève. Et que, calmement, il lui expliquerait la situation, en lui jetant un sort de secret provisoire, le temps que Dumbledore soit au courant, même si cette méthode déplaisait au maraudeur.

Minuit. S'il s'en souvenait bien, la dernière fois il était presque deux heures du matin. Il ferma les yeux, se détendit. Pourquoi était-il si stressé? À part ce qu'il avait vécu, quelque chose de plus le tourmentait. Il devait se l'avouer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas « appartenu » à quelqu'un, qu'il ne lui avait pas été exclusif. Il est temps que je me trouve un copain, se dit l'Animagus.

Puis, après un temps qu'il ne détermina pas, il se décida à monter pour l'attendre au septième étage, caché pour que le mystérieux élève se dévoile sans peur.  
>Il monta et le manège recommença. Impossible, il était bien trop en avance. Le septième étage arriva, les portes s'ouvrirent. Il était là.<p>

.

- Zabini?

- Évidement. Qui croyais-tu que ce serait?

- Je... Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je dois te dire quelque chose et...

- Non. Tu te tais. C'est mon rêve, je fais ce que je veux.

- Ton...

- Shhhhh...

.

Un baiser coupa Sirius qui allait répliquer à nouveau. Impossible ! Zabini savait qui il était, mais alors c'était quoi ce truc de rêve? Il était somnambule ou un truc du genre? La langue revint, douce et chaude à sa rencontre. Machinalement, trop faible, Sirius se laissa faire, posant sans y penser ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier ébène.  
>Il sentit des doigts sur sa braguette et se secoua pour les séparer.<p>

.

- Zabini, arrête, maintenant. Tout ça c'est impossible.

- Putain! Blaise s'était éloigné, visiblement colérique.

- Je suis...

- La ferme! Tu n'es pas sensé parler, ici! J'ai créé un sort qui doit empêcher ton influence alors tu vas virer de la vite fait bien fait et rendre Sirius docile!

- Pardon?

- Putain ! C'est reparti... Finite incantatem.

Et sous le regard abasourdi du professeur, Blaise disparut comme effacé, devenant transparent jusqu'à ne plus exister. Le silence devint assourdissant. C'était impossible. Zabini. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il se mit à courir jusqu'à l'appartement, prenant les escaliers pour le coup.

- Alors?

- Il n'était pas là.

- Tu réessayeras demain alors.

- Oui. Si ça se trouve, il m'a vu. Ou son copain.

.

Mais pourquoi avait-il mentit? Il eut beau tourner et retourner ça dans ses pensées il ne voyait pas.

Le dimanche il fut absent toute la journée. Il savait déjà où il allait aller. Depuis la création de Poudlard chaque maison avait son lieu de pause privilégiée. Pour les Gryffondor, c'était près du lac. Les Serdaigle sur les tables en pierre dans la cour intérieure, les Poufsouffle près des serres. Et les Serpentard... L'arrière du château. Il y était. Des dizaines d'élèves s'y retrouvaient, parlant, insouciants, mais un seul avait toute l'attention de Sirius.

Il était là, assis, un genou relevé contre le torse s'appuyant sur un gros chêne. Il avait toujours été un élève très mature, sérieux bien que souvent ennuyé. Il cachait sa force et ses pouvoirs juste pour survivre en cours et obtenir ce qu'il fallait de notes. Il était un ami de Draco, pas son sbire comme Crabbe, mais quelqu'un que le blond respectait.

Même physiquement, il paraissait au moins trois ans de plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas en vrai, lui dit sa conscience.

C'est vrai. Blaise est un gamin, et il avait franchi une ligne interdite avec lui. Il arriva au niveau de son élève, Pansy était avec lui, ils faisaient apparemment un test dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Professeur ?

- J'ai besoin de te voir. À propos de la punition.

- Euh… D'accord.

- Il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes.

En faisant un signe étonné à son amie, Blaise se leva et partit à la suite de Sirius jusque dans une salle de classe du premier étage. Sirius ferma magiquement la porte.

- J'aimerais qu'on mette les choses au point.

- Écoutez, je suis désolé pour ça.

- Pardon?

- Oui, je sais j'aurais pas dû le faire, mais avouez que c'était tentant, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Tentant? Je ne comprends pas.

- Bah, vous l'auriez fait aussi, et puis Draco me poussait à...

- Parce que Draco est au courant?

- Ben oui, mais c'est rien, je...

- Comment ça « c'est rien »? Au contraire, Blaise, c'est très grave, Fit Sirius en se levant. Et avant qu'il retienne sa langue, Blaise répondait pour sa défense exactement en même temps.

- Il s'agit quand même d'une relation entre un professeur et un élève!

- Il ne s'agit que d'une blague faite à Potter!

- Oh non...

- Vous ne deviez pas le savoir...

Blaise se précipita sur la porte, toujours verrouillée. Sirius renforça le sort et obligea Blaise à se retourner.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques cela Blaise, il va falloir le faire à un moment donné alors vide ton sac!

- Non. Laissez-moi sortir.

- Pourquoi tu étais dans cet ascenseur le soir? Pourquoi tu disparaissais?

- Dans l'ascenseur? Zabini se retourna lentement. Vous voulez dire que j'y étais... vraiment?

- Évidemment !

Blaise se dégagea de la main de son professeur et s'assit sur une table. Machinalement il se rongea un ongle et chercha longtemps ses mots. Sirius lança des sorts de silence discrètement et prit une table en face, assez éloignée pour ne pas trop gêner son élève vu les circonstances.

- Je... Je ne devais pas y être. Pas vraiment. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Un putain de rêve, fit Blaise d'une voix sourde. Je jetais un sort avant de dormir et je rêvais de ce que je voulais. C'était du fantasme, rien de plus.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est moi qu'il faudrait blâmer, j'ai laissé tout ça se faire sans rien dire alors que je suis responsable de toi en tant que professeur, fit Sirius complètement dérouté. Je suis réellement désolé, Blaise.

- Non. C'est rien.

- As-tu quelqu'un avec qui en parler? Je veux dire...

- Inutile de faire comme si vous vous souciez de moi. Laissez-moi partir maintenant.

Sirius leva tous les sorts et Blaise se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta juste avant pour lancer.

- Personne n'est au courant si ça vous intéresse. Et je ne compte pas le dire.

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas pour le cas contraire, Blaise.

- C'est ça, murmura le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Tout le jour, il évita Remus, se posant de plus en plus de questions, se haïssant pour sa faiblesse. Il ne mangea pas, ce soir-là, et fit semblant de lire, laissant Remus à sa lecture. Le soir venu, le loup-garou ne lui dit rien, imaginant qu'il était stressé.

- Tu vas le voir ce soir?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Sirius. Le visage de Remus se faisait dur. Tu as dit que tu irais le voir.

- Tu as raison, fit Sirius avec un sourire. Il est bientôt minuit de toute façon, dit-il en refermant son bouquin. Il n'aurait même pas pu en donner le titre si on le lui avait demandé.

Il sortit de l'appartement, et prit soin d'aller à l'opposé, vers les serres, certain que Blaise n'y serait pas quand bien même il aurait activé le sort. Ses rêves n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Sauf que l'ascenseur recommença son manège. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là? Il était juste devant la grande porte menant aux serres... Non, il avait recommencé... Blaise...

Les portes s'ouvrirent mais personne n'était au rendez-vous. Il soupira de soulagement, pensant que son élève s'était déjà réveillé, mais une forme se détacha sous la fenêtre à la lumière de la lune. Il avait les genoux contre le menton et regardait au dehors.

- Qui est là?

Sirius ne voulait en aucun cas compromettre son élève si jamais ce n'était pas Zabini.  
>L'élève tourna la tête et le Gryffondor l'aurait reconnu entre mille.<p>

- Blaise? Tu ne dors pas?

- Si. Justement, murmura le Serpentard.

- Mais...

- Le sort est toujours actif, fit le plus jeune la voix légèrement brisée.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait venir ici? Blaise?

Le sorcier ébène se leva d'un coup, et sans ménagements, plaqua Sirius au mur. Le Gryffondor ne se rebella même pas. Seule sa gorge se gonflait plus fort que d'habitude lorsqu'il respirait. Il sentit la langue du plus jeune sur sa peau. Elle remontait vers sa mâchoire. Un baiser violent, profond lui fut arraché sans qu'il ne puisse user de la moindre volonté. Zabini s'écarta presque effrayé par son propre geste.

- Ne venez plus. Ne revenez plus ici. Finite incantatem, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Il rentra avec l'impression d'être un connard fini. Quand bien même il ne pouvait rien au fait que le Serpentard soit amoureux de lui, il le rejettait et lui faisait mal. Et Blaise ne méritait pas de souffrir inutilement.

Et puis il se coucha, laissant entendre à Remus qu'il avait entr'aperçu une forme qui s'était éclipsée rapidement.  
>Il se réveilla une bonne dizaine de fois avec une envie croissante de sortir et monter les étages, mais le sommeil étant plus fort, il parvint à se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain.<p>

.

...

.

- Un voyage d'études?

- Oui, Dumbledore pense que ça peut être très bénéfique pour les troisième année, pour les relaxer avant les quatre dernières années beaucoup plus difficiles. On ne partira que dix jours de toute façon, et il n'y aura que moi et Severus pour les surveiller. Du coup, on a repoussé tous les cours de potion et de défense, expliqua Remus.

- Ça va aller toi et Snape dix jours tous seuls?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On ne se déteste pas vraiment tous les deux.

- Ouais. Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand tu me dis ça, termina Sirius.

.

Le lundi fut un jour épuisant. Il redoutait de voir Blaise, mais était inquiet de savoir si son élève se sentait mal ou pas. Mais le sorcier ébène ne laissa strictement rien transparaitre. Il était exactement le même que d'habitude, et, bien que ce fut tentant, Sirius ne le retint pas à la fin du cours. Le soir, il eut les mêmes problèmes, il éprouvait l'envie oppressante de se lever pour monter au septième. Mais elle diminuait au fur et à mesure.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer une nuit blanche. Les images de l'ascenseur passaient et repassaient dans sa tête, les yeux verts de Zabini le regardaient avec tant d'intensité... Il eut honte de se soulager plus d'une fois cette nuit-là, et se promit que jamais personne ne le saurait, qu'il n'approcherait plus le Serpentard pour son bien.

La nuit suivante, l'attirance avait totalement disparut. Et Sirius sentit une absence en lui. Il voulait ressentir cela, le poids de Blaise dans sa tête, savoir qu'il pensait à lui. Il était accroc à un homme qu'il ne connaissait qu'en surface. Il fit tout pour oublier. Il s'était réconcilié avec Harry, se rappelant que Blaise avait l'âge d'être son filleul aussi, il était sorti avec Remus et avait tenté de draguer un homme. La fellation sans goût et vide de désir qu'il avait reçue faillit le dégouter du sexe.

Le soir même, il se masturbait, furieux contre lui-même, se haïssant de revoir encore cette peau ébène parfaite et le vert de ces yeux. En ce qui concernait Remus, il lui avait dit que le mystérieux élève avait pris peur et qu'il ne paraissait plus aux rendez-vous. Il était honnête de ce côté là puisque c'était vrai, mais ça lui faisait toujours une certaine gêne au cœur.

Chaque jour, il voyait son élève dans la cour, dans les couloirs. Les regards qu'il recevait étaient sans équivoque. Entre la haine et le désir profond, Sirius avait les jambes coupées chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il était vraiment atteint, certainement plus que Blaise qui ne faisait que s'amuser.

Il termina sa semaine sur le même rythme, dormant à peine, se livrant au sexe solitaire sans merci, murmurant bas le nom de celui qui avait éveillé son désir enfoui si profond.

...

Il entra dans sa classe un air moins grave que celui qu'il avait abordé ces derniers temps et commença le cours. Faire se mouvoir des pantins de bois articulés. Exercice qui paraissait simple mais qui demandait énormément de précision pour obtenir un résultat convenable.

Hermione le fit marcher à peu près correctement, tout comme Malefoy et d'autres élèves. Harry lui brisa les bras, et Ron tenta un quadrille. Au fond, deux élèves ne retenaient plus leur fou rire en faisant faire une levrette à leurs deux pantins. Au moins ils apprenaient, se dit Sirius en réprimant un sourire. Et son regard se posa sur la table de Zabini. Même Nott s'inquiétait. Son pantin restait debout mais ne bougeait pas.

Blaise avait le front en sueur, il se concentrait mais rien de plus ne se produisait. Au final l'objet tomba au sol, immédiatement suivit du Serpentard.

Sirius signala la fin du cours et emmena lui-même le corps à l'infirmerie.

.

- Alors?

- Ce pauvre gosse était épuisé, fit l'infirmière. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours mais il a pris quelque chose apparemment. Il est toujours éveillé mais son corps ne tient plus.

- Merlin...

- Vous pouvez le dire. Les élèves ne sont pas détendus quand ils passent la nuit à l'infirmerie alors je vais tenter de le désintoxiquer de ce qui le maintient éveillé et je le renvoie dans sa chambre de préfet ce soir.

- Je l'y emmènerais, si vous voulez.

- Je ne dis pas non, il doit bien faire mon poids ce jeune homme!

- Je passerai à huit heures trente alors.

- Merci monsieur Black!

Évidemment, au repas il eut l'impression qu'un imbécile s'amusait à rebrousser le temps et qu'en plus, tout le monde le regardait de travers. Quoi, il n'avait pas faim, et alors? Blaise l'inquiétait vraiment, et c'était de sa faute. Même si son élève fantasmait sur lui, c'était autre chose que l'objet de votre imagination le sache et vous rejette.

À vingt heures vingt-neuf, il était fin prêt devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Précautionneusement, il prit le corps de Blaise et l'emmena sous le regard étonné des élèves. On aurait dit une princesse dans les bras d'un jeune et charmant prince (et la servante qui suivait en blouse blanche).

Les chambres de préfet étaient différentes des chambres attribuées aux élèves, de par leur insigne. Comme les salles de bain, elles étaient grandes mais il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. Ce système avait été mis en place pour que les préfets ne restent pas dans ces chambres toute l'année, se coupant des membres de leur maison, et ne soient pas trop privilégiés en étant obligés de louer la pièce le temps d'un ou deux soirs consécutifs.

Pour le coup, elle était vide, une aubaine. Le corps de l'élève à demi-conscient fut allongé délicatement, et Madame Pomfresh retourna à ses affaires après avoir donné à Sirius les deux doses d'infusion à faire boire à l'élève. Elle avait aussi à faire à l'infirmerie. Ce qui fit que l'Animagus resta une bonne heure assit au chevet du malade, lui administrant son médicament tant bien que mal toutes les demi-heures. Après la seconde, un faible son lui parvient.

.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Tu dois dormir, Blaise. Sirius le tutoyait naturellement. Trop pour son bien.

- Le sort...

- On s'en fiche. Dors, personne ne rôde là-haut.

- Reste...

Les yeux bruns devinrent humides **(5)** et Sirius eu mal au cœur. Tout était de sa faute. Il monta sur le lit, et fit comme avec Remus quand celui-ci se torturait et refusait que ses amis restent après ses transformations. Il se plaça derrière son élève, le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. À son oreille, le Serpentard entendait le doux murmure de sa voix qui lui disait de se calmer, que tout irait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Sirius resta à veiller toute la nuit, s'habituant à ce corps dans ses bras. Si la projection de Blaise était là, il ne la sentait pas. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que le soleil se lève. Et puis les heures succédèrent aux minutes, et doucement la journée s' installa. Blaise avait ouvert les yeux depuis longtemps, Sirius le savait, mais aucun des deux ne voulait rendre vraie cette réalité.

Il fallait pourtant bien parler sinon ils allaient finir affamés, noyés dans leurs propres excréments et... Sirius laissa là sa réflexion bizarre et se racla faiblement la gorge.

.

- Bien dormi?

- Écoute je sais que ce début de phrase était pathétique mais aide moi s'il te plait.

- Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Le ton de Blaise était sans appel.

- Il faudra bien pourtant si ta projection se manifeste dès que tu te mets à dormir. On va avoir de sérieux problèmes de sommeil, toi comme moi.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Je te l'avais en quelque sorte dit l'autre jour. Ta projection génère une force qui m'appelle et me tient éveillé.

- Alors vous m'avez vu cette nuit?

- Non. J'ai cru que la potion t'avait permis un sommeil sans rêves.

- Et merde... Fit Blaise en soupirant. C'étaient ça les lignes en bas de la notice.

- Parce qu'il y a une notice?

- Invention des frères Weasley, en bas du protocole de sort c'était écrit "en cas de satisfaction, aucun effet secondaire indésirable."

- Même moi j'achète rien à ces deux siphonnés!

- Oui bon ça va, hein, fit Blaise sans pour autant quitter d'un iota sa position confortable. Au moins on sait comment disparaissent les effets, il suffit de... Enfin qu'on soit dans la même

pièce pour que je reste "dans mon corps"

- Ben on n'est pas dans le purin...

- Tu peux le dire, Black.

Un frisson prit au corps les deux alités qui surent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire arachibutyrophobie, Sirius fut sur pied. Snape l'avait vu dans un lit avec un élève. Qui plus est, un élève de Serpentard. Snape l'avait vu serrer un étudiant dans ses bras, depuis combien de temps?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies.

- Donc tu couches avec lui?

- NON! Je veux dire... non. Je l'ai aidé à s'endormir et après je l'ai veillé et...

- Le fait que tu as bien moins de répartie que lorsqu'il s'agit de débiter des âneries mis à part, supposons que je te croie. Pourquoi monsieur Zabini avait-il besoin de tes talents de chanteur de comptines?

- Il... c'est trop compliqué. Je ne peux rien te dire sans risquer de dévoiler quelque chose qu'il voudrait peut-être cacher.

- Trop facile.

- C'est vrai.

.

Blaise était assis dans le lit et avait attendu que le gros de l'orage passe. Il avait croisé ses bras comme si de rien était, comme si effectivement il était normal d'être en caleçon et débardeur dans les bras de son professeur de sortilèges, un dimanche matin à neuf heures et demi. Dans une chambre isolée.

Snape regarda son élève avec un regard songeur. Il connaissait assez bien Zabini pour savoir qu'il ne parlait (presque) jamais sans réfléchir et qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuis. Après un soupir presque agacé, il partit vers la porte, résigné.

- Nous en reparlerons.

Snape avait presque claqué la porte. Sirius s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda le Serpentard, vraiment au bord de la fatigue. Dormir ne l'aiderait pas. Il tourna son visage vers lui, sérieux, résigné.

- Tu m'effraies, tu sais?

- Je suis aussi mort de peur que toi...

.

Sans se laisser le temps de douter, Sirius se pencha et embrassa les lèvres pleines qui s'ouvrirent presque de suite. C'était si grisant. Si interdit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, c'était sa seule envie, la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique, là, tout de suite. Impossible. Il se rappela qu'il avait une conscience, des devoirs et ce genre de choses qui l'empêchaient par exemple de courir nu tout au long de la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse (nous n'expliciterons pas davantage les détails de ce plaisir étrange)

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Malgré le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve, le Serpentard avait la voix qui tremblait un peu.

- Je ne sais pas. Je resterais près de toi la nuit si...

- Si c'est pour que je me bousille l'esprit à me dire que ce n'est pas possible, ça me fera plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- Blaise, je... Je suis...

.

Un silence s'installa de lui-même, Sirius n'avait rien à dire. Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux lui barrèrent le visage. Il était pris entre deux choses qu'il respectait férocement. La loi de Poudlard et les sentiments des autres. Enfin… Il les respectait _maintenant_. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec un adolescent qui aurait pu être son fils tout simplement.

Il se rendit compte au bout d'une longue minute qu'il observait avec une quasi-dévotion les doigts du Serpentard près des siens, et laissa son souffle sortir de ses lèvres quand la main recouvrit la sienne. C'était trop, ou trop peu, si grisant. Il en avait un besoin monstrueux, il se serait arraché un bras plutôt que retirer sa propre main. Son cœur battait assez fort dans sa poitrine pour lui faire mal et un stress grandit au creux de ses reins. Il voulait... Il voulait tout.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveaux, les mains se lièrent, se délièrent, les langues se caressèrent. Les gestes furent de plus en plus rapides, pressant les hanches, le dos, le visage, comme pour bien sentir l'autre, voir la réalité présente qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être. Sirius stoppa le baiser pour appuyer son front contre celui de l'élève, aussi grand que lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Le temps s'écoula, comme la goutte qui se frayait un chemin sur la joue de Sirius, mourant sous son menton et remplacée par une nouvelle, au bord de ses cils. C'était terminé.

.

...

.

- Non, Stanley, tiens ta baguette plus haute et recommence le mouvement. Plus souple. Voilà.

- Bien, professeur.

.

Sirius continua à circuler dans le rang des élèves de quatrième année, stressés par leurs prochains examens, et ajusta les gestes de chacun. Si on leur posait la question, tous seraient d'accord pour dire que le beau professeur Black était devenu comme... plus sombre ces derniers mois, bien plus sérieux, ce qui lui donnait un charme supplémentaire à ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Dès lors, les élèves qui avaient éprouvé un sentiment de proximité par rapport à lui, du fait de son apparence extrêmement jeune s'en étaient d'un coup éloignés. Un en particulier. Harry ne venait presque plus voir son parrain, et Remus avait été absent au moment où Sirius avait commencé à boire pour dormir.

Il prenait tout ce qui passait à côté et qu'il était possible d'assimiler à un alcool fort, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait toujours plus de migraine, toujours plus mal au cœur, mais ce n'était en rien à cause de la boisson. Il savait la cause de son tourment mais il s'était promis de ne jamais retourner au septième étage, même si la forme l'appelait de toutes ses forces.

Blaise ne venait plus au cours que pour faire acte de présence mais plus un regard, plus une parole ne fut échangée entre les deux hommes.

.

...

.

Remus entra dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, malgré le soleil qu'il y avait dehors. Il perçut immédiatement l'odeur du gin et de whisky, et partit vers la salle de bains. Sirius buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de vin. Il ne portait que son jean et ses cheveux collaient à son visage sombre. Les larmes dévalaient de son visage fermé, presque colérique.

Autour, des meubles étaient déchiquetés, visiblement grâce à la baguette qui traînait au sol, ou carrément absents. seule la baignoire dans laquelle était allongé le gryffondor était intacte. La pièce carrelée semblait soudain bien trop grande.

Le lycanthrope s'avança prudemment et allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami lorsque la voix sourde, éraillée de l'Animagus retentit dans la pièce vide.

.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- À quoi, Sirius? La voix douce et calme de Remus avait à peine un écho (gné ? Avoir un écho dans une chambre ?

Le brun lâcha la bouteille qui roula, vide, au sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et son visage se couvrit de larmes.

- Je ne peux pas l'oublier Remus... Je n'y arrive pas.

- Shhh... Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira, fit le loup-garou dans un murmure, la voix brisée.

.

Il n'avait pas vu son ami dans cet état depuis la mort de James et Lily. Il réprima l'émotion trop forte dans sa gorge, et se pencha vers Sirius pour le prendre par les épaules, le consoler. Sirius se laissa faire, et au contact de son ami, se transforma immédiatement en chien. Remus souleva sans problème l'énorme dogue jusqu'au fauteuil du salon, où il le câlina longtemps, caressant sa fourrure jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'endorme.

.

- Ça va mieux?

L'animal ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, et se retransforma en Sirius. Il resta sur les genoux du lycan, la tête calée contre son cou, et prit de longues respirations. Remus en profita pour ouvrir les rideaux d'un coup de baguette et laisser la lumière inonder la pièce.

- Qui est-ce?

- Zabini.

- C'est... l'Amour, c'est ça?

- L'Animagus fit un faible oui de la tête.

- Il t'a rejeté? Ou quelque chose s'est mal passé?

- Remus... Sirius dévisageait son ami comme s'il avait perdu une case. Il pourrait être mon fils!

- Sirius... Ce ne sont pas les choses que je dis habituellement mais est-ce que vous vous aimez réellement?

- Je... j'en sais rien, j'imagine que oui...

- Pour te mettre dans cet état il a dû y laisser pas mal de lui. Pour te toucher personnellement, Sirius, il faut presque te décrocher la Lune sinon tu restes réservé.

- Quoi?

- Ce garçon t'aime réellement. Oui, tu as vécu presque quarante ans, mais c'est aussi un fait que ton corps n'a pas cet âge. Tu as le choix entre accepter ce qui t'arrive et prendre cette chance de vivre enfin ta jeunesse ou bien te torturer, et te mettre avec une personne qui va avoir la cinquantaine, et la voir mourir bien avant toi. Qu'y a-t-il?

- Tu n'as rien sentit?

- Un courant d'air?

- Merde...

.

Sirius couru au travers des étages, immédiatement suivit par son meilleur ami. Il sentait l'odeur qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis des mois, et courait à en perdre haleine. Il bousculait ceux qui croisaient sa route sans ménagements, apercevant parfois un bout de cape à un coin de couloir. Et alors qu'il passait les grandes portes il le vit. Dehors avec son balai. Une petite foule de curieux s'était rassemblée autour des deux hommes, et Remus faisait son possible pour les disperser. Au premier rang, Harry.

.

- Blaise!

- Alors c'était ça? Il te faut la Lune pour que tu acceptes?

- Non, arrête, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas ce que...

- Alors je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant que tu comprennes que tu n'es PAS mon père? Mais regarde-toi

- Laisse ce balai, fit Sirius d'une voix sourde en baissant le regard.

- Je la décrocherai pour toi. Tu ouvriras peut être les yeux après.

.

Avant que l'Animagus ait pu réagir, Blaise avait décollé à une vitesse hallucinante. Son Eclair de feu le porta presque hors de vue de l'assistance en moins de quelques secondes. Sirius regarda une seconde Harry qui comprit et partit chercher son propre balai pour son parrain...

Le balai fendait l'air comme porté par le vent, se rapprochant des astres à chaque mètre. Les yeux verts se remplissaient de larmes à cause du vent qui fouettait son visage, sa mâchoire se crispait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait beau s'accrocher, ses pieds glissaient, il allait bientôt lâcher prise. Les étoiles devenaient presque accessibles, encore un peu, juste un peu. Et puis le balai fatigua brusquement, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'immensité qu'il convoitait.

Il tendit le bras vers les cieux, laissant sa monture glisser d'entre ses jambes. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Il regarda son but s'éloigner alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Il ferma les yeux, et entendit un bruit énorme près de lui. IL était là, il se rapprochait, sur son propre balai, fonçant vers lui pour le rattraper.

- Ta main ! Donne-moi ta main !

Il se contenta de sourire, laissant son corps fendre l'air sous lui.

- Blaise ! Ta main !

Le Serpentard tendit alors les doigts, et sentit le corps de l'autre contre lui, les faisant tournoyer lentement. Il avait quitté son balai pour l'entourer de son corps, quittant son balai par la même occasion. D'un geste rapide, Sirius tendit la main vers le sol, le regard concentré sur le sort qu'il allait tenter. La magie crépita autour de ses doigts alors qu'il hurla le sort.

La chute ralentit progressivement, les laissant presque en apesanteur à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, les gardant étroitement entrelacés l'un à l'autre.  
>Au creux de son oreille, le Gryffondor entendit clairement :<p>

- J'ai échoué.

Son corps entier se tendit. C'était juste trop irréel. Trop rapide. Il sentait à présent tellement la présence du Serpentard que c'en était oppressant. Il voulait partir à des kilomètres, mais s'il tentait de s'échapper à cette aura, il savait qu'il pouvait aussi bien se tuer. Son pied toucha le sol, annulant le sort, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas. Il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient sur les hanches de Blaise, naturellement, mais ça le consumait littéralement, tout comme cette odeur qui lui emplissait les narines, et les brûlait.

Un léger mouvement le sortit de son état, un sursaut venant de l'autre. Il tourna la tête, et pu poser le regard sur Blaise, apercevant son visage si proche, si beau. Sur sa joue un chemin humide était tracé. Non... Pourquoi? Il reprit une bouffée d'air après avoir constaté qu'il se retenait de respirer. Et naturellement, il se recula à peine, ignorant sa gorge sèche, son cœur qui battait à lui faire mal, et pencha la tête, fermant les yeux pour toucher enfin ces lèvres pleines.

Ils n'entendirent pas les soupirs énamourés des jeunes filles, ni ne virent le sourire apaisé de Harry, Remus et Draco. ( et encore moins l'air dégouté de Snape).

- Ne me laisse pas. Jamais.

- Promis, fit Blaise avec un sourire.

.

...

.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et seul un bruit de halètement profond emplissait la pièce. Blaise, les mains attachées à la monture du lit avait pour interdiction de se mordre les lèvres quoi qu'il arrive. Son ventre couvert des deux spermes se contractait sous les assauts de son amant. Son sexe rougi était de nouveau dur, et Sirius s'occupait de ce léger problème avec sa langue. Il allait et venait sur le membre avec dextérité et passion, enfonçant la verge jusque dans le fond de sa gorge, faisant crier le ligoté. **(6)**

Le professeur s'éloigna et son regard et ses mains dérivèrent sur l'anus déjà plein d'un joli petit jouet tout juste acheté, et l'Animagus s'amusa à le tourner dans le fourreau de chair. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Blaise se tordait dans tous les sens et son sexe déjà humide de salive perla abondamment, couvrant le plastique rose du sextoy.

Arborant un sourire carnassier, Sirius le fit entrer et sortir rapidement, se masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de poignet. Zabini gémissait de plus en plus fort, cela faisait bien dix minutes que Sirius le maintenait au bord de la jouissance sans le libérer. Un peu de sperme s'échappa du gland surexcité et Sirius estima qu'il était temps. Il retira l'objet et se positionna lui-même à l'entrée brûlante avant de trembler sous la pression des anneaux de chair autour de sa hampe.

C'était juste trop, il ne se retint même pas de commencer directement un va-et-vient rapide, leur donnant à tous deux ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment depuis si longtemps. Le sexe humide entra et sorti de plus en plus rapidement, faisant jouer la peau sur la longueur, laissant entendre le bruit d'un claquement répétitif dans la pièce quasi silencieuse. Le corps de Blaise maltraité accusait les coups de butoir en s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit. Son propre sexe bougeait sur son ventre au rythme des va-et-vient. Sirius sentit sa jouissance venir et accéléra d'un coup.

Il crut défaillir en voyant Blaise se déverser sur son abdomen en un cri, et se contracter plus que l'Animagus pouvait supporter. Il vint en lui, s'accrochant aux draps et hurlant presque comme un chien.

Le souffle court, il se retira doucement et s'allongea auprès de son captif qu'il libéra. Aussitôt Blaise le prit dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse, les cheveux épars. Il plongea ses doigts dans ceux-ci avec délectation...

.

- J'ai cru que tu ne finirais jamais tes ASPICs...

- J'avoue que le temps d'abstinence a été long pour moi aussi...

- Blaise je... Sirius releva la tête et embrassa les lèvres auxquelles il était accro. Je dois aller aux toilettes.

- T'es con, fit le noir en riant.

.

Sirius se leva, léger. L'homme était totalement nu, une vraie beauté taillée dans le marbre, juste relevé par la lumière de la lune. Il était... Sirius. Blaise s'accouda sur le matelas.

.

- Sirius?

- Mmh?

- Moi aussi, fit Blaise presque murmurant. Un sourire lui fut rendu.

.

...

.

FIN

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Harry faillit faire cramer le château avec sa baguette de sureau_ **(1)** : OUI Harry a la baguette de sureau, c'est essentiel à la fiction... Car il y aura d'autres parties =)

_Hermione, et toi Zabini vous resterez aussi en tant que préfets._ **(2)** : OUI, Zabini est préfet, c'est aussi essentiel ^^

_...perturbant sans ménagements la masse de cheveux souples couleur de lune._ **(3)** : Je trouve Remus plus classe avec des yeux jaunes et des cheveux argent, si vous préferez dites vous mentalement qu'il est châtains, brun chauve ou qu'il a un prince Albert, c'est votre imagination =)

_Remus était fier de sa décision, et ça pouvait se comprendre._** (4)** : Petite explication : Sirius est professeur donc responsable, il a fait un mensonge par omission au lieu de couper court au jeu de Blaise, comme il aurait du le faire, d'ou son sentiment de culpabilité, sentiment accru depuis qu'il a laissé -selon lui- mourir James et Lily. Quant à Remus, pour ma part il est devenu loup-garou à cause de la perversité de Grayback. (et aussi ses dents)

_Les yeux bruns devinrent humides_ **(5) : **Blaise à les yeux bruns ici, hommage à Norik ;)

_Lemon_ **(6) **Je met jamais de préservatifs dans mes fics de même que je précise jamais si le kiki ressort tout marron, si mes persos ont des gaz ou se curent le nez (sauf si c'est drôle et que la fic amène le sujet). Car justement c'est une fiction donc on met ce qui est beau et ce qui nous semble intéressant. ça ne vous empêche pas d'être grands et de prendre vos responsabilités, de pas me mettre la faute sur le dos si vous vous chopez un herpès et de sortir couverts si c'est nécessaire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà, la fin du premier opus! Il y en aura trois, donc à une prochaine surement ;)


End file.
